Blockchain is a distributed and public ledger which maintains records of all the transactions. A blockchain network is a truly peer-to-peer network and it does not require a trusted central authority or intermediaries to authenticate or to settle the transactions or to control the network infrastructure. Users can interact and transact with the blockchain networks through Externally Owned Account (EOAs), which are owned and controlled by the users. Each EOA has a balance (in certain units of a Cryptocurrency associated with the Blockchain network) associated with it. EOAs do not have any associated code. All transactions on a blockchain network are initiated by EOAs. These accounts can send transactions to other EOAs or contract accounts. Another type of accounts support by second generation programmable Blockchain platforms are the Contract Accounts. A Contract Account is created and owned by an EOA and is controlled by the associated contract code which is stored with the account. The contract code execution is triggered by transactions sent by EOAs or messages sent by other contracts.
Blockchain networks can either be public or private. Public blockchain networks are free and open to all and any user can create an account and participate in the consensus mechanism on a public blockchain and view all the transactions on the network. Private blockchain networks are usually controlled and operated by a single organization and the transactions can be viewed only by the users within the organization. Public blockchain networks are usually unpermissioned or permissionless, as any node can participate in consensus process. Some public blockchain networks adopt a permissioned model where the consensus process is controlled by a pre-selected set of nodes. Private blockchain networks usually adopt the permissioned model. While public blockchain networks can be considered as fully decentralized, private blockchain networks are partially decentralized.
Organizations can have multiple private blockchain networks where each network is dedicated to a specific use case or department or business vertical. The blockchain networks within an organization may be created either using the same blockchain platform or technology or with different platforms or technologies.
On each blockchain network, a user can create multiple Externally Owned Accounts (EOAs). Each Externally Owned Account (EOA) has a public-private keypair associated with it. The account address is derived from the public key. When a new EOA is created, a keyfile is created which has the public and private keys associated with the account. The private key is encrypted with the password which is provided while creating the account. For sending transactions to other accounts, the private key and the account password are required.
Existing Blockchain platforms face scalability concerns. The transaction validation and consensus mechanisms (such as proof-of-work) used in blockchain networks and other parameters such as the block-size and block-time determine how fast the network can process and confirm the transactions. While commercial payment networks can process thousands of transactions per second, blockchain networks can take from a few seconds to several minutes for a transaction to be confirmed and have much less transaction throughput as compared to commercial payment networks. For example, Bitcoin network takes 10 minutes or longer to confirm transactions and achieves about 3-7 transactions/sec throughput. Similarly, Ethereum blockchain network where the block-time is roughly 17 seconds, and achieves about 7-15 transactions/sec throughput. Furthermore, many blockchain applications require multiple confirmations for newly mined blocks to secure the transactions from double-spending. For such applications, it may take several minutes for a transaction to be confirmed. While it is possible to make the block-times faster, so that the transactions can be processed faster, however, this would impact network security. Fast block-times would make it impossible for average-sized miners to run as full nodes and only the powerful miners would be able to afford the resources required to mine successfully on the blockchain network. Thus, fast block-times can lead to centralization risks. There exists a tradeoff between how fast the transactions can be processed on a blockchain network and the level of decentralization that can be maintained.
For distributed data systems, a trade-off exists between consistency and availability. These trade-offs are explained with the CAP Theorem, which states that under partitioning, a distributed data system can either be consistent or available but not both at the same time. According to the CAP theorem the system can either favor consistency and partition tolerance over availability, or favor availability and partition tolerance over consistency. The CAP theorem applies to blockchain networks as well. Blockchain gives up on consistency to be available and partition tolerant.
Blockchain protocols allow may limited and local adjustments to the blockchain parameters. In one approach, the parameter adjustment rules are defined in the client code itself (which is used by the blockchain nodes to transact and mine on the network) and the parameter values are adjusted for each block. This approach works for minor adjustments to blockchain parameters which can be defined in the blockchain client code. For major changes to the blockchain protocol, hard forks have to be typically used. A hard fork is a change to the underlying blockchain protocol. Hard forks are issued after a consensus is reached among the blockchain community about the changes to be incorporated in the fork. For issuing a hard fork, all the blockchain clients (which may be implemented in different programming languages) are updated and new releases of these clients are issued. The blockchain peers are then notified to upgrade their blockchain clients so that the new blockchain protocol can come into effect. Since a blockchain network is a peer-to-peer and decentralized network, realizing hard forks can be complex and time consuming. Miner nodes who do not upgrade their blockchain clients after a hard fork is issued will continue to mine on the pre-fork blockchain which is incompatible with the new blockchain protocol. It is expected that over time the miners running the old clients will eventually upgrade to the new clients so that they can continue to mine successfully on the main blockchain that follows the new protocol. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.
General approaches for blockchain scalability can be categorized into the following areas:                Blockchain parameter tuning approaches: These approaches involve tuning the blockchain parameters such as block-size and block-time (or block-interval) to increase the transaction throughput and reduce transaction latency using local and limited approaches that require client upgrades and lengthy consensus.        On-chain Scaling with Sharding: Sharding involves splitting the task of consensus among concurrently operating sets of nodes, to improve the transaction throughput and reduce the per-node processing and storage requirements. Sharding approaches for blockchain either shard transaction processing or shard the state.        Off-chain Scaling with Channels: Channels based approaches use off-chain peer-to-peer payment channels that allow transactions to occur directly between participants rather than sending transactions on the blockchain, and the blockchain is used as a settlement mechanism.        Alternative blockchain designs and protocols: Other blockchain scalability approaches are based on using alternative blockchain designs and protocols. For example, the Bitcoin-NG proposal addresses the scalability bottleneck by having two types of blocks: key-blocks and microblocks. Key-blocks are used for leader election every epoch. Microblocks contain transactions and are generated by the epoch leader. Microblocks can be issued at very high speed as they are signed with the leader's private key and contain no proof of work.        
Transaction processing on existing public blockchain networks requires high transaction fees to be paid to the network. The volume of transactions on the public blockchain networks increase, the fees will also increase. Due to high transaction fees, sending micro-transactions (or low value transactions) on the public blockchain networks are not economically feasible as the value of such transactions is lower than the fees paid to process the transactions.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.